1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container that is for mounting to a printing apparatus such as an inkjet printer, for example, and can temporarily store a liquid such as ink to be supplied from a liquid supply source such as an ink cartridge to a print part that performs printing by discharging the liquid.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are liquid flow path units (liquid containers) constituting a portion of a flow path for supplying ink (liquid) from a cartridge (liquid supply source) to a head body (for example, JP-A-2010-228206). These liquid flow path units have a standard-size container with an opening in one face, and the opening of the container is covered with a film member so as to form a pressure chamber (tank) that can temporarily store the ink.
In other words, for example, in the case where vibrations are received from outside, the pressure chamber suppresses pulsation of the ink stored therein by the film member bending.
Incidentally, the pressure chamber of such a liquid flow path unit is formed by fixing or attaching the film member to the edge of the opening of the container. Therefore, for example, when ink is supplied from the cartridge in a pressurized state, the film member can peel off or be ripped, causing the ink to leak.
Note that such a problem is not limited to the liquid flow path unit provided in the printer and is generally common with liquid containers that temporarily store liquid to be supplied from the liquid supply source to the print part.